noches de insomnio bajo la luna llena
by Courtney Briganti
Summary: una gran Luna llena brillaba en el cielo, las estrellas a su alrededor parecían hacerle guiños amistosos, el viento le susurraba mil historias que él no escuchaba, historias acerca de hombres lobo, ciervos, perros y demás. SPOIILER DH TRLVW


**Disclaimer: **_todo esto pertenece a jotaka rowling_

_AVISO SPOILER DE DH!!! YA ADVERTI!!! SPOILEEERRRR!!_

_Teddy/Victoire_

_Mi nueva pareja favorita, me vino la inspiración una noche de insomnio _

_Me pareció un estupendo regalo de navidad para__ mi misma_

_Aunque quiero dedicarlo a __los que les guste esta pareja y los que adoran a Remus y a Tonks _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Noches de insomnio bajo la luna llena**

Luna llena…una gran Luna llena brillaba en el cielo, las estrellas a su alrededor parecían hacerle guiños amistosos, el viento le susurraba mil historias que él no escuchaba, historias acerca de hombres lobo, ciervos, perros y demás.

Teddy Remus Lupin, con su cabello azul eléctrico y sus ojos miel, de 17 años estaba sentado en el alféizar del gran ventanal de la torre de astronomía contemplando la Luna con tristeza. Cada luna llena, le pasaba los mismo, por mucho que lo intentara, esas noches, no conciliaba el sueño, por que esas noches, para él eran noches de horribles pesadillas. Esa noche como tantas otras desde que estaba en Hogwarts, Teddy había salido furtivamente de su habitación y recorrido medio castillo hasta llegar a aquel sitio, quedándose sentado en el alféizar, entonces allí volvió a pensar en sus padres, recordando cada detalle que le había contado su padrino sobre ellos, y cerrando los ojos para formar en su cabeza sus imágenes, ella con el pelo rosa chicle sonriendo y él, con sus ojos miel al igual que su madre dedicándole una sonrisa, y no supo como ni porque, pero esa noche la imagen de sus padres se convirtió en la imagen de ella…

Al otro lado del colegio, una joven de 16 años de cabello rubio rojizo, y ojos verdes intentaba concentrarse en su libro, recostada sobre su cama. Aburrida al no poder dormirse, y leyendo ese estúpido libro de pociones, que era el único que había conseguido coger de su mochila sin tener que revolverlo todo, no prestaba atención a las frases y las palabras se le mezclaba en la cabeza a causa de su cansancio y de su enfado.

-No puede ser que no entienda esto…-se dijo a si misma, sabía que él era el culpable de su distracción, que él y solo él era el causante de su enfado, enfado causado por no salir de su cabeza, por no salir de sus sueños, desde hacía un año que ella no dejaba de soñar con ese rebelde pelo azul eléctrico, esos profundos ojos miel de mirada penetrante, ese ceño fruncido con el que siempre la miraba, su estupida y arrogante sonrisa ladeada, sus musculos y esa manera de hablar tan típica de él – mierda!! Victoire por favor…lo odias!!

Cansada de permanecer ahí, mirando el libro y leyendo cosas que no tenían ningún sentido en su cabeza, se levanto y en completo silencio se puso su uniforme. Abandonó la sala común con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, sabía donde iría, iría al lugar al que siempre encontraba paz, allí no solía haber nunca nadie, y menos a esas horas, realmente esa torre era su lugar favorito del castillo, y era el lugar perfecto para acudir en una noche de insomnio como esa, "seguro" pensó Victoire con una sonrisa dibujándose en su perfecto rostro " que desde allí la Luna llena se verá perfectamente"

Abrió la negra puerta y entró, la sala estaba iluminada por los rayos plateados de la luna, sonrió satisfecha y se giro a cerrar la puerta, cuando una voz demasiado familiar la hizo botar del susto

-¿ que haces aquí Weasley?- preguntó Ted dando un respingo

-Nada Lupin!-contesto ella recuperándose del susto

Teddy saltó hábilmente del alféizar y se acercó a Victoire considerablemente con su ceño fruncido, como lo fruncia siempre que hablaba con esa chica

-Weasley son las tres de la madrugada, seguro que hay alguna razón para que la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor este aquí a estas horas…¿verdad?

Ella volteó los ojos, y tras pensarlo unos instantes contesto con malicia

-Si, Lupin, es que tuve una gran pesadilla y no me he podido volver a dormir- dijo acercándose un paso hacia él desafiante

¿ah si?¿y se puede saber que pesadilla ha tenido la perfecta Weasley?- Preguntó con una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que ella tanto odiaba, mientras se acercaba un paso mas hacía su odiada compañera de casa

-Esta claro Lupin!! De ti¿es que acaso existe algo mas horrendo que tu??-contestó Victoire con una sonrisa de triunfo

-emmm – contesto Ted, poniendo cara de pensativo- no se…quizás ¿Tú?- Entonces dio una gran carcajada y dio un paso mas hacía ella, que al oír eso se le había borrado la sonrisa de triunfo

-oooh que gracioso Lupin ¡Ja! Me muero de la risa- contestó ella intentando que las palabras de él no le dolieran tanto como lo habían dicho, entonces Victoire dio dos pasos atrás en un intento de alejarse de él, pero Teddy la cogió por los brazos y la arrincono en una pared

-Cuando piensas admitir que te gusto Victoire!!- exclamó Teddy

Victoire abrió mucho los ojos, sus piernas empezaron a temblarle, esas palabras había producido un gran efecto en ella, aunque lo que mas le había derretido había sido escuchar su nombre de su boca, de la boca de él, de su ya no tan odiado compañero de casa, aún así ella era una orgullosa Gryffindor y una orgullosa Weasley…..

-¿yo?¿enamorada de ti?¡Eso es una gran mentira!. Ahora Lupin ¡Suéltame!- dijo nerviosa viendo como el rostro del chico estaba cada vez mas cerca del suyo

-ja…Creo que eres un poco mentirosa – contestó el mordazmente

-¡¡oh¡¡Cállate!! – dijo Victoire con un suspiro. Ya podía verse reflejada en sus brillantes ojos miel, de tan cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

-cállate tu- llegó a decir él, antes de que Victoire se soltará de él y rodeara su cuello con los brazos, uniendo sus labios con dulzura y desesperación en un beso, cada uno probó el sabor del otro por primera vez, continuaron besándose desesperadamente satisfaciendo sus ganas locas de besarse, después de seis años de falso odio. Se separaron por falta de aire perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, y nuevamente volvieron a juntarse desesperadamente diciéndose entre susurros "te amo"

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó el aullido de un lobo, mientras ellos dos confesaban su amor y se besaban deseosamente

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

_Bueno, que os ha parecido el final no me quedó como esperaba_

_Pero me gusta,,_

_Espero que me dejen su opinión acerca de este one shot_

_Ahí tienen el botoncito de go, para criticarlo o decir si les gusto_

_Besos!_


End file.
